1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an optical imaging lens set and an electronic device which includes such optical imaging lens set. Specifically speaking, the present invention is directed to an optical imaging lens set of six lens elements and an electronic device which includes such optical imaging lens set.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Applications of small photographic devices have gradually expanded from mobile phones to game consoles, driving recorders or reversing cameras. Those photographic devices have considerable demands of a large field of view, and therefore, how to enlarge the field of view of a photographic device is an important research objective.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,385,006 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,390,940 both disclosed an optical imaging lens set of six lens elements, however, in those patents mentioned above, the HFOV (half field of view) are only 30˜38 degrees, which can hardly satisfy the demands of a large field of view.